


Reaching Out To The Stars

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Lucky/Hammie, Raptor 283/Spada, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, non graphic sex, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. So they may be out of character.Lucky and Hammie had been arranged to marry at an early age despite the fact they haven't met in the ten years they have been. But the war against Don Armage slowly unites the Kyutama holders as they each follow their destiny. As Lucky and Hammie slowly fall in love without even being aware on who the other really is. Will they find out the truth as they learn more about their past or will obstacles prevent them from being together. Please Read/Review





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I absolutely love Lucky and Hammie. They’re just so perfect together. So I decided to write an AU story with them as the main pairing. I also letting everyone they may be silently out of character. This story will have spoilers for those who have just started watching the series. I am not that type of person so I don’t want to ruin anything. Things also are a bit different because I wanted to change things up. It makes things more interest, plus its fiction so we can do what we want. And it fits in better with the story. My grammar may be off since I don’t have a beta reader to look at it. I want to apologize for it. Just in case.

Hammie had trained her life as a Shinobi in the Chamaeleon system. Even with her struggling, she worked her to become a skilled warrior from her father. She was also given the Chamaeleon Kyutama when she was a child, though she didn’t understand the meaning behind it. She was told that it was special and it would grant her amazing power. Hammie was told that one day the universe would need her when the time came. She didn’t know if that would ever happen so Hammie continued her life like normal. 

It was one day when she was eight years old that Hammie ended up eavesdropping on conversation. That there were rumors on the Emperor of the Universe; Don Armage was going to invade their home planet. And they didn’t want to inform Hammie that she was betrothed to a boy from the Orion System. Her father wanting to insure their clan’s protection as they were powerful warriors. And it was the descendent of Lord Orion himself that Hammie was engaged too. She only could hope that a meeting between them would never take place. Especially with her shyness, it would be so awkward if she would have to meet him. And Hammie didn’t have that many friends because of it. Usually playing with her hair out of nervousness or using her invisibility to hide behind a tree. 

Even worse was the rumors turned out to be true a year later. She discovered that Don Armage’s troops that were preparing to invade the Chameleon System. Hammie ran back to her home to warn her father and the others, it was because of that they all managed to escape. And for the next ten years, thing were certainly would change. All Hammie knew was she had to get far away from the Armada. Her destiny was somewhere out there. 

Lucky was exploring as the planet below as he listened to the radio on his space bike. He told to see if there were any survivors from a recent attack. He firmly believed that they had escaped as he didn’t want to think that the worse had happened. That people were killed by the overwhelming forces of Don Armage’s Army. It only reminded him of his own home planet’s destruction. Lucky knew the pain that this war was causing people and hated seeing it happen to the world around him. 

“Well I better head back to the Orion-“Lucky prepared to pull the switch to head back as the only sound he could hear was the music from the radio. 

“Now let’s talk about the daily horoscopes. Starting with the Leo System. Today your lucky star will shine through as you’ll meet someone from your past.” The announcer on the radio addressed as Lucky had listened intensely. He wasn’t sure what they were referring too. Most of his family and friends from his home planet were dead when it was destroyed. And he had met so many people on his travels; there wasn’t a single person that they could be referring too. Lucky knew that he didn’t have to go finding them as they would show up. He just smiled as he couldn’t contain his joy as Lucky screamed out in excitement. 

“YOSSHA LUCKY!!” Lucky called out as he nearly fell of his space bike as he excitably as he pumped up his arm. He had always considered himself the luckiest guy in the universe because good fortune had always followed through while on he landed his space bike within his Shishi Voyager. It was a power that Lucky had discovered within his Shishi Kyutama. It was something that his mother had given to him when he was a child. After he escaped his home planet known as Luth, he spent the time traveling around the universe. While he was still too young to free any of the enslaved planets, he found a mentor to train him. He was gathering those that had Kyutama, wanting all of them to symbols of the rebellion against Don Armage. To show there was no reason to give up hope. Being an orphan, Lucky really had no place to go and he believed he would find his destiny on his travels. 

Lucky landed his Leo Voyager into their main ship that was known as the Orion. It was a powerful ship able to stand the mightiest attacks. And travel through any galaxy against the fleet of Don Armage’s armies. It had been his home for at least decade since he was ten years old. At first it was just him, his mentor Shou Ranpo, and the ships pilot Raptor but they had more recently gained a new member. 

“Lucky, where have you been? You’re late.” A dog like alien cried out in frustration at his much younger friend as he quickly embraced him with tears in his eyes. Garu was after all very use to his friends antics as he worried about his companion. It was during a battle several years ago that he lost everyone on his entire planet of Jagjag. He was very down on himself as he was the only surviving member of his tribe. He felt like he should have done more and lost his will to live. It was Lucky that saved him from an upcoming attack by the Armage’s Vice Shoguns. It was at that moment, he saw the true potential of his Ookami Kyutama, once he witnessed Lucky’s morphed formed as Shishi Red. It was that moment he got the inspiration to battle on again. That he decided to join the rebel and fight along Lucky’s side in battle so he can avenge his fallen tribe. 

“Garu, you know I was checking for survives but no one was there. The planet is completely vacant besides a few soldiers of Don Armage’s I had taken care of-“Lucky addresses as he crossed his arms as his thoughts pondered on the person he was searching for. “I really don’t think he would be near where Don Armage would be gathered. Unless something more serious, what is they got captured.” Lucky expresses in worry at the thought of someone with great power like them could have been taken. Even worse brainwash them to use against the rebellion. Lucky shook his head as he tried to discourage himself; he knew it was wrong to think such things. He had to stay positive, good things have always happened to him as long as he kept his optimism. 

“But there was a signal that there was a Kyutama in this area of the Chameleon System.” Raptor points out as she looks back at the radar scanner as she gently brushes with her mechanical fingers. The green indicator kept repeatedly glowing brighter and fading. “Perhaps we can search another planet to see if the signal gets stronger.” Raptor suggests as she puts her hand to her face as Raptor acted like she was going to adjust her glasses despite being attached to her face. 

“Then we’ll just have to keep looking.” Lucky firmly establishes as he grabs his red uniformed jacket off his chair as he quickly put it on as he started to head to the cockpit to get back onto his Shishi Voyager. Lucky had saw was an image of a girl in dreams for the past few days. It was strange as he had never met the girl. He could even see her face but somehow he knew there was something special about her. Of course he had been keeping this to himself as he didn’t need any teasing from his friends. Lucky didn’t want them to get the wrong idea about this girl because it didn’t mean anything. 

“They could be anywhere in this system.” Shou Ranpo expresses as he sat down in a nearby chair. 

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on who’s going on this mission, sir?” Raptor questioned as she folded her arms to her chest before she could continue the alert came off. Raptor quickly ran over as she pushed several buttons on the monitor. “Wait! I just got a direct signal. The person with the Kyutama isn’t on the planet.” Raptor expresses though her voice had a tone filled of concern. She quickly turned to look at the others, placing a hand to her face.  
“YOSSHA LUCKY!!” Lucky expressed in excitement before a puzzled look formed onto his face. If this person wasn’t where the radar said, then it made him wonder on where they were. “Where is this person then?” He quickly addressed, it was almost as if he wanted to take immediate action because it was in his nature. 

“The person that has the Chameleon Kyutama has been captured by Don Armage’s army. “ Raptor addressed as she became startled as she covered her mouth in horror. 

“We have to sneak onto the ship and rescue whoever this person is.” Lucky addresses as be gathered around the large table that was in the center as all of them to slowly form a plan. “And I think I have an idea-“

“All right, but we have to be careful. If they get win that the Kyurangers, you know they will send out a massive army.” Garu points out as they all knew what they were capable of with the invasion of his own home planet. He felt so sorry for the Chameleon Kyutama owner who had to go through the same thing. And he wanted to do everything he could to help him or her, because he wished someone would have done the same for him. 

Things seem to have looked bleak as people were chained together as they had gotten forced in the inner depths of the ship. Not even were of the Kyurangers were on the way to rescue those that were enslaved. They had heard the stories on where they took those they captured. There were those allowed to stay on the planet but were forced to do work for the Empire. But Hammie had worse things to those that were taken away by ship. It was made even worse that her father was one of those that were captured. So she decided to infiltrate with her own brilliant plan. 

Hammie was shackled as she and the rest of people were being forced onto the ships for their imprisonments. All she knew was she had to try her best to hide her Chameleon Kyutama so Don Armage’s armies didn’t see that she possessed one. Her father, teacher and the few friends she had were already all captured. And it wasn’t like she was weak enough to be captured; she intentionally got caught as she planned to free her peoples. To them it would be a signal to endangerment, not only would they take it away from her. She knew how important the object was as Hammie could feel it in a small bag that was latched onto her waist. 

“GET A MOVE ON!!” One of the ‘enslavers’ pulled on her chains as she was dragged her to the ground. It was that moment her Kyutama ended up slipping out of her bag as it ended up near the monstrous enslaver’s feet. Hammie sat up as tried to grab it but the enslaver stepped on her hands with his foot to keep it in place as he bent down and picked it up. “Well, it seems you been hiding a valuable treasure from us.” 

Hammie closed her eyes as he saw an energy ball form in his palm, she prepared for the strike against her. She no way of escaping him, but suddenly she felt her hands become free. Hammie quickly opened her eyes to see her enslaver was on the ground and the chains were shattered into pieces. She could feel herself being lifted up from the ground as black cloaked figure had carried her away. 

“Whoever you are, I demand you put me down.” Hammie angrily addressed to the cloaked figure before they were in a more isolated place. “Listen here-“She began to quietly lecture this mysterious stranger, more wanting to scold them for ruining her plan. It was then that Lucky had taken off his hood to reveal himself to her as she blushed in surprised. Hammie could feel her heart skipping a beat as she quickly tried to shake it off. She didn’t expect to have such a handsome young man to be her savior. “I ummmm-I mean-“Hammie simply just lost her ability to speak as her face grew even more red, which she brushed off as embarrassment.  
“My name’s Lucky by the way. What’s yours?” Lucky politely introduce himself as he gave a smile that would make anyone’s heart melt. 

“Ham-Hammie. My name is Hammie.” Hammie nervously told him as she wanted to smack her forehead for sounding so stupid in front of him. It was hard as she wasn’t use to being around good-looking young men. It wasn’t like she wasn’t told she had blossomed into a beautiful nineteen year old. Her father was certainly protective as it was; especially because she was already promised to man she had never met. And it just reminded her that she couldn’t be attracted to him as she was already engaged. 

“We don’t have much time. Here.” Lucky took her hand as he placed her Chameleon Kyutama in it before gently closing it back up. He glanced around the corner as Lucky knew that his friends and teammates were nearby. He had volunteered to be more of a distraction, even if he couldn’t successful rescue everyone. Lucky had to at least make sure Hammie was saved as she was one of the universe’s savior’s. He went back as he looked at Hammie and reached out his hand to her. “Take my hand.”

“Excuse me?” Hammie addresses as she looks at him, rather hesitant towards the complete stranger. 

“I know you don’t know me but you’re very valuable to the entire universe. And I explain it to you once we get you out of here. I promise. You just to trust me even a bit.” Lucky had nothing but seriousness in his voice as Hammie rather reluctantly took his hand. Perhaps this was the adventure she had been waiting for all this time.


	2. A Bond Between Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am trying to think of really good moments for Lucky and Hammie so I hope you like what I come up with. If you have any ideas you can always message me or leave them in a review. And I will make sure to thank you in my next chapter. Also I changed the Yossha Lucky to Alright Lucky the actual translation. I went back to chapter one and fix that too. It just looked weird using Japanese phase in the story. I don't mind the words like Shishi for Leo but that's really it.

Lucky ran as Hammie followed behind him as he held her hand. She was more distraught over holding hands with a complete stranger that rescued her. It would be different if Hammie knew the person but he whole situation was just more awkward. Not only that her rescuer was a good looking young man and she already had made a fool out of herself. Hammie was still in her hand shackles as Lucky had pulled her behind a wall to prevent her from getting hit from the upcoming blast that were aiming at them.

Hammie blushed as her body was pulled close to Lucky's, who had shielded her. Despite the fact they were now protected by the walls of the ship. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move away from him. She had caught a whiff of Lucky's jacket. That smelled mostly clean but there were traces of smoke due to being in the middle of combat. Her hands subconsciously gripped onto his jacket as she was pulled herself closer to Lucky. As she closed her eyes more in fear of the blast aiming their direction especially in her more weakened state. And Hammie was not the type of person to visible show her fears to anyone. This was very unlike her, especially to some mere stranger.

Eventually there was a cease fire on the blasts as all the bullets from their blasters ended up plunging into the wall. Some ended up reflecting back at them as they all collapsed to the floor. It became like a barrier as Lucky shielded the weakened young girl with his body for extra measure. He had always been a gentleman so it would only be proper that he risk his life for someone else. And he would blame himself if he allowed someone else to get hurt. And this girl was important to the rebellious cause as well.

"It looks like the cost is clear." Lucky remarks in unusual serious tone from his regular optimistic personality. As he took a deep breath in relief as he glanced as the fog of smoke began to cease. He didn't seem to be aware that Hammie was still holding on to him. Of course he was always trying to think of the best of situation. And his power good luck always seemed to save him when he needed it. Not that Lucky relied on his insane amount of luck to get out of situations. He had always made the claim to be the luckiest man in the universe. And it was this power he had that saved him and this girl Hammie.

"Then you can let go of me." Hammie bashfully tells him as she pushes herself away. Her face was still completely flustered as she turned away as Hammie took a quick glance back at Lucky. She placed a hand on her chest as she felt her heart pounding to the point it seemed abnormal. He smiled back at her and it simply made her heart melt. Hammie shook her head to force these thoughts out of her mind. She was engaged to be married, even with the takeover of her home planet.

Her father had assured her he believed that someone would take down Don Armage. That her future husband is alive and well protected because he was important to his galaxy. This was something Hammie never really understood because he was a trained warrior, may be one of the best in fact. So why would he need that type of security for him? Was this man she was engaged to more important than what was being let on? It had been several years since her clan had gone into hiding, so tried to brush it off. If Don Armage had to be defeated for her to get married then she still had a long wait. For all Hammie knew it could take years before the Emperor of the Universe was finally defeated.

"Follow me then. We have to go meet up with the others." Lucky addressed as walked out of he's hiding spot with a blaster in his hand. He didn't look back at her when he said this as if Lucky was making himself focusing on the task at hand. He was aware there was a time to show his childishness and to be serious. They had infiltrated an enemy ship to set all the captured planet victims free. Hammie reluctantly followed him as he was her only safe bet on getting off the ship. And it did bother her that she had to rely on help. It was rather silent as they roamed the hallways as Lucky let out a 'Yossha Lucky' in relief that he couldn't contain.

"I have a question for you, Lucky was it?" Hammie asks as she quickly ran to his side as she crossed her arms. There were answers she wanted to get out in the open. While Hammie knew about the war as it was going on since she was born. She had never heard of a rebellion, even with her traveling around from planet to planet. As Hammie had no home to go back to so she spent her time blending in so no one would recognize her. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side one day as she ended up on a planet that got invaded. And that was how she ended up chained by Don Armage's forces. "What do you mean by a rebellion? I certainly never heard of such thing."

"I was more recruited; you really need to talk to Shou Ranpo. He's more the rebelling leader of a small group. I simply joined because I wanted to make a difference and help people. There are so many people suffering under Don Armage's reign. And with my Shishi Kyutama." Lucky tells her as he took out his orb to show her. Hammie eyes widened as he looked at the shining red orb that was similar to her won.

"You have one too? I thought I was the only one that had one." Hammie remarks as she took out her own as she stared at her reflection. Perhaps this was the destiny her father was in fact trying to tell her about the Chameleon "My father had given me this Kyutama as a child because he believed I could use the power to fight against the Emperor. I personal didn't see any use for it because the magic never really seemed to work for me. That was the reason I traveled around from planet to planet-"She stopped herself she was hesitant as Hammie tried to think of the reason why. "Maybe it was to find my purpose this whole time. Not just because I wanted an adventure."

"So will you join the rebellion?" Lucky asked her as he touched her wrist of the arm that was holding the Kyutama. It startled Hammie a bit as she looked up. Both of them had gazed into each other eyes for only a few minutes. Both of them quickly turned their heads away as they tried to cover the awkwardness between them. They blushed from the embarrassment of situation as Lucky rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-y-y-y-yes-I guess I will."Hammie answers nervously as she took a deep breath. This was something new to her and something was telling her to believe what he was saying. "It strange though. It does feel like I seen your face before." Hammie ponders as she remembers that wanting posters had been placed on the planets she had traveled on. Some of them were people she didn't recognize but now that she had met Lucky. He was one of those people Don Armage was after. Each of them had a bounty on their heads if they were captured. That would mean they were having a massive effect if they were captured by his forces. But due to fact that most people were against Don Armage, no one would turn them in so it really counters the risk. "I know where I saw you. It was on those posters I seen." Hammie blurted out in what was more of a realization moment for her as she pointed at Lucky.

"It's not what it looks like." Lucky defend himself as he tried to assure Hammie that he wasn't wanted for galactic crimes throughout the galaxy or anything of that sort. At least no one in the rebellion saw it that way. They were giving everyone their freedom back why would they give up their one chance to take down Don Armage. "We're the symbol of hope for universe, for each galaxy we fight for. And everyone saying the legend is unfolding about nine warriors coming together-"

"Yes, I heard of the legend. Everyone has but-"Hammie interrupted but she stopped mid-sentence as Lucky pushed her down to the floor. He landed on top of her as their faces were only a few inches apart to the point their lips were nearly touching. It was very awkward position both of them were in as both of them had their bodies pressed against each other. "T-T-hanks for saving me there but you can get off me now." She was all flustered and was afraid to move even an inch as it could end up with their lips touching. And Hammie didn't need that embarrassment on her hands as well.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want you to get hit." Lucky addresses as he gets up and puts his hand out to help her to her feet. Hammie gently placed her hand in his as she turned her head to look away from him. It was more that she could look him directly in the eye as Lucky seem a bit disappointment. He sighed as he brushed the thought out of his mind on what recently happened between them. "We shouldn't be standing here. We're easy targets. Let's head to the Orion."

"Okay. And I am sure this leader of yours will give me a well detailed story. After that is when I will make my decision on rather I would join or not." Hammie tells the young Kyuranger as she remained persistent on it. She saw it more like an agreement but Hammie was sure if her rescuer saw it that way. She was one to always wanting to fulfill her promises that she makes.

"All right then. We have a deal." Lucky happily expressed as he gave off a smile. "Let's get back Just as they turn around to see more of an army of Don Armage's mooks. And it clear that they were more coming after both of them due the Kyutama's they possessed. And Hammie didn't know the capabilities of the power despite the fact she possessed yet. Lucky knew he would have to show off the power to her so Hammie will start to understand it. Not that he wanted to show off to her or anything of that sort.

He took out his Shishi Kyutama as he placed it in his Seiza Blaster and turned it as he quickly turned into Kyuranger form, Shishi Red. Lucky wanted to make this quick so he didn't bother with his usual introductions. He knew there wasn't much time and he need to clear a pathway for them to get out. As he took out his Kyu Sword as he slashed through the crowd of mooks. Hammie was amazed as she looked at her rescuer moving forward. She looked at the Chameleon Kyutama that was shining in her hand. Hammie didn't think that that kind of power existed and wanted to learn how to obtain it. She clutched the Kyutama in her hands as it forms into a fist as Hammie looked up ahead as she moved on ahead.

Lucky demorphed as he took heavy breaths as he bent down and put his hands to his knees. It wasn't easy fighting an entire army by yourself but he had to keep going. To protect this girl he was sent to rescue, along with the others that were captured. They had already got their freedom and were able to escape through the escape pods. He was sweating drip off his face as he wiped some of it off. Hammie had taken a handkerchief from her pocket and placed in front of Lucky. Who glanced over at her not aware that she was blushing as Hammie was handing it over to him.

"I wish that I could help you. I am sorry." Hammie guilty tells Lucky as if she were about to cry. She started to put the handkerchief to her own face. Almost a hatred for herself despite her training as a ninja, she was so weak from being in prison for so long. Hammie was aware she shouldn't even be blaming herself but after seeing so many die because of this war. It was only getting harder for her and wanted to make it up to Lucky somehow. "I just feel so useless."

"Don't feel that way. You have the power all along. You just need to learn it." Lucky addresses as he touched her hand. Hammie looked up at him as she gave a shy smile. "I would do everything I can to help. Don't be afraid to ask me, okay."

"Then you can do me one more favor?" Hammie asked Lucky as she moved her hand to her stomach as she could feel in growling. She had gotten little food while on the ship and Hammie fell into a daze. Her body slowly began to shut down and she could barely move.

"What's that?" Lucky questioned with worry in his voice.

"Get me something to eat-"Hammie cut herself off as she closed her eyes and fainted as Lucky caught her. As he picked up the young woman in his arms he took a glance at her face. He sighed as he brought her into his Leo Voyager to get back to the Orion. He knew that everyone would be eager to meet her as soon as Hammie woke up. Lucky couldn't help but have luck on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter. Lucky and Hammie's interact was very sweet in this chapter. It's clear they're attracted to each other. But neither of them are even aware of it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will update again as soon as I can. I have a lot of stories I am working on. So please be patient. Thank you.


	3. The Day We Shall Meet - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I was very eager to continue this story so I had started the new chapter as quickly as I could so I could put it up for you readers. I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year. And I do apologize for it being so late. I have been working on my other stories too. I decided to make the next few chapters as flashbacks leading up to how Lucky ended up on the Orion...but there's twists and turns that you'll find out. I can spoil it but I promise it would be good. It's one of the only things I could think of...

Hammie was amazed as she entered the Orion as she never been in a ship that wasn't a prison ship. She was use to traveling and being in captivity for nearly the past ten years. She never had a place to call home since her planet was taken by Don Armage's forces. It was almost like living in the life of luxury that it made her feel like royalty in a way. Hammie wasn't even use as she was nearly living on the streets. That is if she decides to expect her role in the rebellion but Hammie still yet? But it meant being closer to Lucky then she would have no problem staying.

"You live here?" Hammie gazed around in amazement as she giggled in excitement. "I never had seen anything like this before." As she turned to look at Hammie as she began to stare at him. She quickly realized what she was doing as looked the other way before Lucky could even notice. Hammie was in relief that he didn't notice. It would just be embarrassing if he had caught her staring at him. She would have to make some kind of excuse if he questioned it. "It feels more like a castle."

"No it's nothing like that-I mean not that I would know it or anything." Lucky quickly changed the subject in worry as he caught onto what he said nervously. Yeah it really is something special." Lucky remarks as he proudly proclaimed to his home that was the Orion. As far as he knew it was the only home he had because he couldn't go back to his home planet in the Leo System. Then he would have to be forced to do something he really doesn't want to do. "But I concern it home."

"It must be nice that you have a place to live." Hammie remembered back to those times she had to live on the streets as she traveled from planet to planet. She made money by performing due to her beautiful singing voice or using her ninja training to due tasks for others. She saw it as the only means to survive in such a dangerous world. After all she was all by herself with her people captured, possibly enslaved by Don Armage. And it made her think of her own father as she tried to force herself not to cry. It was more she wanted to appear strong as Hammie didn't want someone that she barely knew in such a weakened state.

"More like we live here." Lucky interrupted her thoughts as she looked over at him. He moved in closer as her heart paced faster as he gently touched her shoulder. Hammie could feel her face heat up on the fact they were again close. "You included. That is if you agree to join the rebellion." Lucky informed her as he gave a warm smile that pretty much made Hammie's heart melt. Everything about him just seems to arouse her. She wanted to stop this feeling but didn't want to at the same time. "I can introduce you to everyone but I am not sure where they are? I wonder if they went off to another planet to fight some of the Don Armage's forces while I helped to free the captives. Oh well I guess we'll wait here until we get a message back from them. There skilled fighters so I know they'll be fine."

"Yeah maybe? I know it may be wrong for me to ask but how did you end up joining them?" Hammie questioned to Lucky, who appeared to be his thoughts. It was hard to explain his reasons for joining the rebellion. He's backstory was something he didn't really explain much just he was from the far of reaches of the Leo System. At least that's what he told everyone when he agreed to join them to fight the evil of the universe. In some part of his mind, he wanted to forget all about the engagement. He wasn't sure if he was even going to come back to his home planet, Cayenne. At least he knew that his father would be able to protect it from Don Armage's forces. After all it was the capitol of the Leo System.

Lucky hadn't told anyone the truth about his past. That he was in fact the Prince of his home planet in the Leo System. He just didn't want to be treated any differently due to the fact that he was royalty. In fact he more or less wanted to forget that part of his life. For one thing he never really got the freedom he desired as his father was always protective of him. It was logically as he was the king's only son and the heir to the throne. But he desired to explore beyond his system because he desired adventure. He remembered that day all too well . . . it was ten years ago. The day that his life changed forever.

"Son, we need to talk?" King Aslan addressed as he bent down and rested on one knee to reach his son's level as their eyes met.  
"What is it father?" A young Lucky addressed in confusion.

"There comes a time in every boy's life where changes they don't expect to happen. It most likely would happen as you learn to rule. There are things in life you just can't control. Even once you become King of the Leo System one day. But you must rule with a clear understand of life." King Aslan wasn't sure on how to explain to his son the situation that has occurred. "I arranged for you to marry a nice girl back in the Chameleon system. She's of noble blood, close to your age. I know you will like her a lot."

"Marry? I don't want too. Girls are icky." The young Lucky protested as King Aslan laughed and pat his son on the head. It was understandable he viewed it this way right now. After all Lucky was only a child, he wasn't really into girls yet.

"It's your obligation to eventually produce an heir to the throne. To pass on our legacy, a long line of generations of our royal bloodline. This marriage will unite both our system as she's basically the closest thing they have to royalty in their system. I know you don't see it this way now but when you're older, I know you'll appreciate her."

"Yeah right." Lucky insisted as he crossed his arms. He wasn't even sure if he should believe in his father's words.

"You're too much son." King Aslan addressed as he put a hand to Lucky's shoulder. He knew that it was better to knock talk anymore about this. That he shouldn't put any more pressure on a young child. So he decided let their conversation change as they started to walk back to the palace. "Come on, let's go inside and have some tea."

It was around seven years later; Lucky had a lot of training and had grown to be a strong warrior. He had become far more independent and had a rather rebellious streak. Despite being a good son, he wanted to do things that desired. Like he got one of his ear pieced because he thought it looked cool. The one thing he truly longed for was his freedom and be able to travel throughout all the galaxies and find himself. This was something that became harder for Lucky because his father was slowly become ill. Despite how much King Aslan claimed that everything was fine. Lucky feared the responsibilities of becoming ruler of an entire galaxy.

One day Lucky was practicing his swordsmanship as he remained shirtless had worked up a sweat. He wanted to be ready in case there were any sighs of invasion. Certainly he knew that he would be protected due to being the prince and the next in the bloodline. It frustrated him because he was hearing all these stories about other galaxies. That people on other planets suffering or their planets getting captured. He wished he could be out there to help them but King Aslan insisted that he had to stay on Cayenne, where it was safe. There was nothing he could do about the other galaxies. And he was angry at himself for being so useless. That he had spent a great deal of focus on his training. Lucky grabbed a bottle of water as a knock on the door as he turned around. "Come in!" Lucky called out without even looking.

A rather elderly man, nervous had bowed to the young prince before he stated. Despite Lucky insisting that he didn't have to be so formal. He had been an attendant to the royal family since King Aslan was a young boy. He always resulted back to the habit of being formal again that had the feeling of disappointment in his mind. It was something that Lucky had grown to expect over the long years. "You're majesty. Your father wants to speak with you."

"Speak to me? This must be important." Lucky addresses as put his sword in his sheath before taking a shirt as the attendant started to fix up the sleeves and moved to close up the buttons. He couldn't refuse his father request out of worry for his well-being. "It's really okay. I can do this myself."

"It's my job, Prince Lucky. And you always must look presentable." The attendant addressed as he finished before Lucky had started walking and he followed along behind him. "Remember to stand up straight, don't slouch." King Aslan was sitting on his throne as Lucky had gone up the stairs before kneeling before his father.

"Father. You wished to speak to me." Lucky addressed to his father before King Aslan before he gave the notion to come to him. The attendant bowed his head as he heading out the door. Lucky sat down in the throne next to him. The throne that was originally his mother's before she passed away when he was a child. And he remembered that someday that this throne he was sitting on was supposed to be for his future wife. His thoughts were interrupted as his father let out several coughs as it forced him to get up to make sure he was fine. "Are you all right?" Lucky asked as King Aslan waved his arm as he sat back down.

"Son, you remember that arranged marriage I have set for you about seven years ago." King Aslan let out in the open which caught him in surprise. Lucky had pondered in thought as he remembered his arranged marriage to the girl from the Chameleon System. Something he had thought about at time as a kid ever since his father had told him.

"Yeah, what about her?" Lucky questioned as he turned his head to look away from him. He could sense that it was around the time to meet his bride-to-be. Though from what his father had told him she was two years younger than himself. While he was seventeen going to be eighteen….she would be turning sixteen years old. That appeared to be too young for him if he intended for them to marry off soon, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Well, I talked with her father and they plan to come here so you can meet your beautiful fiancée face to face." King Aslan addressed with enthusiasm as he patted his son on the back. "My son can count himself so fortunate. I know you're been eager to meet her I am sure. Things certainly changed now that you're nearly an adult now. All these changes are coming before you. Soon you will give me some grandchildren."

"Yeah, I am so lucky." Lucky responded as he smiled, which was a mix of both genuine and false feelings because he liked meeting new people. He could easily see this positively at meeting a new friend. That was something that was easy for him. However, this girl he was going to meet was the person he was going to marry. And she was going to be the mother of his children. Lucky wasn't sure if he was ready to handle all of this. He was beginning to think of how to get out of a meeting that he was trying to avoid. "They're coming here?"

"I have met her once on one of my travels over the years. She was a young girl back then but very shy but sweet. Very well mattered too. Understandable since she is of nobility." King Aslan continued to explain as he could see the nervousness that Lucky was suppresses and just couldn't hide. He reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "Son, I wouldn't make you marry this girl if I didn't think she was right for you. That she was good for our galaxy as well. You understand that."

"Yes, I do father. I promise I won't let you done. I will try my best to welcome her." Lucky assured as he nodded his head in understanding as he stood up. "Excuse me but I have other things I need to get taken care of. But I am looking forward to meeting her. After all I am sure I don't have much time. If you say so, I know we'll have a wonderful life together." He was mostly saying this to make his father happy because despite his positive outlook. For once, this was one of the things that he wasn't sure if it was going to get up okay. Lucky had told himself that he was the luckiest person in the universe and he could only hope that would make a difference. 

"Excellent because they will be coming in three days' time. And we can start planning all the wedding arrangements. Then they'll be a big celebration " King Aslan explained as he smiled Lucky nodded before walks off out of the throne room.

END OF PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise you this is a Lucky/Hammie story. So they'll possibly be stuff in the flashbacks. Of course if anyone has any ideas you can PM message me too. And I will get back to you as soon as I can. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until next time. Adieu.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know there wasn’t too much Lucky and Hammie but I plan to save a large amount of it for the second chapter. Hammie is already attracted to Lucky from the start. But she’s so shy it’s hard for her to understand it so she brushes it off as embarrassment. If everyone has any ideas for this story please message me either by privately or a review. Also what do you guys want to happen in Lucky and Hammie’s relationship.


End file.
